Conception
by BensidySVU
Summary: How to concieve babies. The Nick and Sara guide


Conception

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, Miller Lite Beer or Spongebob… I wish I owned Spongebob though

Set in Season Seven, without all the GSR shit.

_Sara remembered everything about the drunken night Poppy was conceived. The clothes she was wearing, the beer they were drinking, what movie they were watching and what condom they thought they had put on. Now she lies in a hospital bed. Clutching her stomach and Nick's hand lashing out at anyone, silently begging for her labor pains to stop._

_Nine months and two days ago_

"Nicky, I don't understand why your doing this, a movie and some beer wont help me feel better" Sara slumped into her couch.

She felt like crap, she didn't know why she just did. Nobody at work that day wasn't a subject to her wrath. But Nick didn't care. You see Nick was a gentleman. If someone was upset, he didn't go out of his way to avoid him, he went out of his way to make sure they felt better. So Sara couldn't help but to smile when Nick showed up at her apartment with two cases of Miller Lite Beer and "The Spongebob Squarepants Movie".

"But it'll give you company" Nick wrapped his arm around her shoulders, causing Sara to melt.

About an hour and eight beers later, Nick and Sara were dying of laughter at Plankton's diabolical plan. Sara couldn't contain herself as she fell on Nick's lap laughing. Nick laughed and sat her up.

"Oh Sara…" he couldn't finish, he was laughing to hard,

"We have to calm down" Sara slurred calming down.

Nick's laughter faded to a smile as he nodded. He rested his hand on Sara's hip. He began to rub his hand up and down her hip causing Sara to squirm. She pulled herself back into sitting position and focused on the TV.

"Sara?"

She turned her head and Nick planted a rough kiss on her. Sara didn't push him away. They sat there kissing passionately until Sara finally pulled away for air.

"I'm sorry I did that" Nick slurred

"I'm not" Sara said pulling him back in.

Sara laid back and let Nick rest between while they kissed until Sara whispered "Bedroom Nicky" in his ear. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his waist kissing on the way to her bedroom barely making it there. Nick laid Sara on the bed. Even in they drunken state Sara remember the key to there intimate night.

"Do you have a condom?" she asked between kisses

Nick was so drunk he could barely understand her, to be truthfully honest he just wanted to get in her pants. "Yeah of course" he pulled out a Trojan condom and turned his back to Sara removed his pants and underpants and pretended to put it on. He really didn't want to use it because sex was _amazing_ without a condom so he put it over his manhood, then removed it and tossed it in a oblivious way to the side. Then turn back around. Sara too drunk to realize that he hadn't actually put the condom on nodded in approval and removed her black blouse and sweatpants (hey she was at home, she didn't have to match!). And then they finally had there intimate heart to heart.

This was the night there Poppy was conceived.

_Night months and two days later_

Sara cried out again at the arrival of another strong contraction. She didn't know how much longer she could do this. She had been in labor for twenty six hours! The contractions were unbearable. Yes it was nice Nick was here (who stuck by Sara her whole pregnancy) coaching her through this, but she couldn't do it. She was in excruciating pain.

_Oh god here comes another one_

Sara screamed out in pain as another contraction came in full force. She clutched her stomach and Nick's hand. Her hair was in a messy bun which was now wet with her sweat, that Nick was gently dabbing with a wet washcloth.

"Oh Sara it'll be over soon, then our little baby girl will be here, if I could do this for you I would, I really would" Nick said softly

Sara weakly smiled at him. Sara's doctor came in.

"Hey Sara how are you?"

"Horrible"

"Well I'm just here to check you okay?"

Sara nodded and squeezed Nick's hand as another contraction hit her.

The doctor looked up and smiled at Sara "You'll be having a baby very soon your at nine centimeters now"

Nick smiled "It's almost over baby, I promise"

The doctor left Sara and Nick alone once again.

"You want some ice chips baby?" Nick asked

"No" Sara said half yelling half groaning as another contraction came.

_Please let this be over soon._

One hour later

"Sara you can do this, keep going"

Sara cried out as she pushed again.

"Great job Sara" Nick said

"Okay Sara again, you can do this girlie 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10"

Sara breathed out after she'd pushed. Sweat was pouring down her face. Nick dabbed the towel against her face and kissed her cheek "Good job baby"

"Okay Sara push again"

"I've been pushing for an hour how long does this take!" Sara screamed

"It'll be okay sweetheart"

"Shut up Nick"

One hour later

Sara was in her twenty eighth hour of labor.

"Okay Sara the baby is crowning you can do this"

Sara nodded and pushed squeezing Nick hand so hard _he_ was in pain.

"The baby is up to her head Sara, good job"

Sara cried out as she pushed again the baby began inching out more and more as Sara pushed.

"Okay Sara this is it then you'll see your beautiful baby"

Sara quickly nodded and screamed as loud as she could as. Then the pain stopped. Nick's hand got a break, and so did everyone's ears as a high pitched wail entered the room.

"It's defiantly a girl" the doctor said taking the baby to clean and weight. "Six pounds, two ounces, a little underweight but she'll be okay"

The doctor wrapped there little baby in a blanket and put her in Sara's arms. She smiled down at the baby. Her baby. Their baby.

After several minutes Sara finally asked "Do you want to hold her?"

Nick smiled and nodded. He was at a loss for words at the sight of the baby. Sara reluctantly handed the baby over, who cooed at the transition from her mother's arms to her fathers.

Nick smiled down at the life he created. He lifted her up and kissed her forehead. "I love you Poppy, I love you so much" he whispered to the baby.

"Is that her name?" the doctor asked

The new parents smiled "Poppy Nicole Stokes" Sara stated.

"She's a cutie, but I'm going to have to run some tests on her"

Just as reluctant Sara was he handed Poppy over to the doctor. When she left Nick turned to Sara. "You did it babe, I'm proud of you"

"We did it"

"I pushed a baby out of my vage? No babe that was all you"

Sara smiled at him. Nick pulled Sara in and kissed the top of her head

They both had a shot at something with Poppy. Sara could have a life and get out more. And Nick, Nick could finally have his family he always wanted when he found the right moment to propose. And they would both have the most beautiful diversion from work.

They were new people.

Several hours later

Poppy was back and soundly sleeping in Sara's arms who was soundly sleeping in Nick's arms who joined her in the small bed. But Nick was awake rubbing thumb over Poppy's cheek. Oh yeah this is what he wanted.

Two Years Later…

"POPPY!" Sara yelled while running crazily around the lab trying to catch her unruly daughter who was now running through the lab naked. Greg was close behind. Sara left her alone with him for a _few _minutes and now she was running through the lab bare naked. People laughed at Poppy screaming and giggling as Poppy ran faster the more frantic Sara got. Sara finally got a burst of speed and caught up to the little girl. Sara removed her button down and was left in her tank top as she wrapped the little girl up.

"Poppy we don't run through Mommy and Daddy's work naked okay?" Sara asked getting her face very close to Poppy's

Poppy nodded "I'm sorry mommy"

The little girl was impossible not to forgive. She was short but skinny and had Nick's eyes and eyebrows, but Sara's everything else she looked just like them. She had Sara curly hair, but Poppy's curled in a different way, almost wavy.

"Are you mad mommy?"

"No" Sara kissed Poppy's forehead

"Well I'd better be hittin' the old dusty trail" Greg tried to escape the scene.

"Greg I asked you to watch her for _two seconds_ and the next thing I know she's running around the lab naked!..."

Greg stood there smirking as Sara scolded him.

"Do you understand Greg?"

"Yes mommy" Greg said and walked away.

Poppy laughed.

That drunken night was the best thing that had ever happen to Nick and Sara. Ever.

End.

Please review This took a long time


End file.
